


Obligation

by mysupernaturalobsessions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Insomniac Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysupernaturalobsessions/pseuds/mysupernaturalobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel suffers from insomnia as a human and Dean keeps falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

Dean had tried everything to get Cas to sleep. He told Cas to count sheep. He read to him super boring lore books from the library. He even tried singing. He gave that up pretty quick, though.

Nothing worked. Their nights grew later and later. Soon Cas was still awake when the sun rose, Dean having dozed off on the edge of Cas’s bed hours ago.

He always woke up comfortable, covered in blankets.

That day he woke up alone. And it was only seven thirty. He sighed and went searching.

He found Cas sitting in the kitchen, clutching a coffee cup. He spoke to his back.

“You should have woken me up,” Dean said. He stalked into the room, plopping into a chair across the table. He glanced up, yawning. “Cas?”

Castiel was asleep, finally, but he was sitting up, head bobbing. It couldn’t have been relaxing. As much as Dean hated to wake him, Cas had never let him sleep sitting up.

Dean reached across the table and shook Cas’s arm.

“Hey, buddy, you wanna go back to bed?”

Cas grumbled but stood up. His eyes were still closed. Dean put an arm around his waist, holding most of his weight, and guided him back down the hall. In the bedroom Cas fell unceremoniously face-first on top of the blankets.

Dean shrugged and crawled in beside him. They slept well past noon. Sam even came looking for them. He made a hasty retreat when he found the two of them tangled up together and tangled in the blankets. Sam smiled and shut the lights off.

Without windows for natural light or light of any kind, waking up so late was disorienting. But both men felt well-rested, if not a little groggy.

“Thank you for helping me, Dean,” Cas said when he sat up.

Dean rolled over. “It’s what I’m here for.”

"That is kind, but really, you don’t have to. I will acclimate eventually.”

"Yeah well I’m not going to let you die of sleep deprivation.”

Cas ignored him. “I’m afraid I like I having you here more than I should.”

Dean reached out to touch Cas’s bare shoulder. He turned, blue eyes wary and distant.

"Hey, I like being here. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

"So I’m not….you don’t see this as an obligation.” He gestured to the bed, a disaster of sheets.

Dean moved up onto his knees, clutching Cas’s hips loosely from behind. He dipped his head, pressing his forehead between Cas’s shoulder blades.

"Cas, no. I want to be here for you, like I always should have been. Getting to fall asleep and wake up to you is a bonus, though, I have to admit.”

"You want…?” Cas trailed off at a loss for words. He reached down to cup his hands over Dean’s. He entwined their fingers. Dean nodded once against Cas’s skin and then peeked up over his shoulder. He mouthed at Cas’s neck, barely a kiss, but wanting, definitely wanting.

"Yes.”

"Me, too,” Cas breathed.

"Good,” Dean said, pressing a more determined kiss against his neck. He cupped Cas’s face, turning him back and meeting him halfway to kiss his lips. “That’s really good.”


End file.
